


我家的男孩们 pwp

by 2water



Category: The Maze RunnerRunner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 17:43:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2water/pseuds/2water





	我家的男孩们 pwp

圣诞节已经过了一个星期，还有几天Thomas就得回学校了。父母去外地拜访朋友，离家几天，只剩三个孩子各怀心事地待在房子里。

Thomas在心不在焉地泡在浴缸里，他的大脑已经被蒸汽搞得几乎无法思考了。这样也好 他不需要去想跟Dylan的关系，不用愁苦这些事该怎么跟家人朋友解释，也能暂且忘却Dylan给他单方面定下的deadline的压力。

浴室的门突然被敲响，“Tommy，你在里面吗？”Julia的声音响起。

“嗯，我在泡澡。你要用浴室吗？”他一下子清醒过来。

“没关系， 我去楼下就行。那我先准备睡了，爱你！”她拍了一下门当作打招呼。

“爱你~”他有气无力地答应着，然后撑起身子爬出浴缸。

当Thomas擦着头发披着浴衣回到卧室时，Dylan正半躺在他的床上，手里拿着老师规定的阅读作业。看到Thomas进来，他把书放在枕边，扬起下巴斜着脑袋有些玩味地看着他。

“Dyl，你不去洗澡吗？”Thomas突然有点不好的预感。

“我晚上跑步回来接着冲过澡了。”Dylan把一条胳膊枕在脑后，敲着二郎腿回答道。

“嗯...”不知该说什么的Thomas一边用毛巾揉着自己的头毛一边坐在了自己的小床上。

“你这样能擦干吗？”一片阴影突然笼罩到他头上方，Dylan拿过毛巾，单膝跪在Thomas床边，膝盖压在他两腿间的床垫上。淹了口唾沫的Thomas大气不敢出地垂眸接受着Dylan的擦头发服务。自己的弟弟气息离得有些太近了，Thomas可以感受到自己头发跟着他的呼吸晃动。

“所以，”湿漉漉的毛巾被Dylan往下一压勾住了Thomas的脖子，微微向上用力使他不得不抬头看着Dylan，“虽然我不想催的，但还是想知道一下你的想法...”仰视角度的Dylan长长的睫毛投在脸上一片阴影，深褐色的眼睛带着点威胁看着Thomas，“至少，告诉我那个吻，感觉如何？”

“Dyl...”还没来得及发表评论，Thomas便被吻住了。至少想说句话的Thomas试图向后分离，脖子后方的湿毛巾却将他死死按向Dylan的脸。他只犹豫了不到两秒便顺从地微微启开双唇，Dylan的舌尖迅速钻进来，从他上颚带着力道划过。Thomas腰一软，几乎瞬间就有些硬了起来，他抬起胳膊环住Dylan的脖子激烈的回吻回去，Dylan也松开了毛巾大力搂紧他的腰，右手顺着他的腰线揉搓着。

这小子真的是处男吗？Thomas微皱着眉头疑惑了一下。随即他不示弱地把舌头伸进Dylan口中 ，被Dylan卷住舌尖吸吮着。

他们分开嘴唇时发出情色的“啵唧”一声。Thomas半张着嘴摄取空气，一边看着也在大口呼吸的Dylan。而对方几乎在感受到他视线的同时向后稍微拉开距离，然后快速脱下了身上的T恤。

Dylan实在是忍不住了。他甚至形容不出此时的Thomas有多么诱人。还带着湿气的金发一缕缕搭在额前，双眼因为长时间的亲吻蒙上一层水汽，嘴唇被吸吮成了艳丽的粉色，还因为带着自己的唾液变得亮晶晶的。

就是现在了，我想上他。Dylan脑子里就只剩下了这个东西。所以他放弃了思考欺身压过去。

让他惊讶的是Thomas没有任何反抗的顺着他的力道向后躺倒在床上。Dylan两只手撑在他脸边维持着距离，随后犹犹豫豫地凑上去又吻了他一下。

“可以和我做爱吗，Tommy？”他在Thomas耳边带着点颤抖问道。

Thomas几乎要笑出来了，他竖起膝盖碰了碰Dylan的裤裆，“你都这样了，我再拒绝岂不是太残酷。”

吃了一惊的Dylan马上反应过来，“你最好别做这么惹火的事，亲爱的哥哥。”他向下压腰，隔着短裤撞向Thomas的下体。这一下的力道导致的刺激过大，两个人都忍不住叫出了声。

“Fuck！Fuck, Dylan...”Thomas不禁闭上了眼，然后他抬起右手抚上Dylan的头发，“你动作完全可以快一点。”

Dylan咧开一个笑容，“不要质疑我，哥哥，我绝对比你想象的猛烈的多。”

没等Thomas好好思索他这句话的意思，Dylan伸进他浴袍下摆的手就使他的大脑瞬间断电。练习棒球生出了茧子有些粗糙的手掌上下撸动着Thomas的分身，拇指的直接轻轻扣过他的马眼。Thomas向后仰着头，眼泪汪汪地喘息着，他几乎忘记了被弟弟握在手中的羞耻，抬起腰渴求更多的刺激。

Dylan用手指揉搓着沾上Thomas前端分泌出的液体，然后沿着他的臀沟向后推，停在穴口附近。Thomas明显身体僵硬了一下，抬起头来。

“认真的吗？”Dylan带着不容拒绝的口气再次询问了一遍。

“像个男人吧，Dylan.”Thomas抓住他上臂恶狠狠地回答道。话音刚落，他整个人就被抓住腰部翻了个身，趴到了床上。接着Dylan双手掐着他大腿根部向后上方用力将Thomas下半身拉起，变成趴跪的姿势。“听说第一次这样不容易受伤。”Dylan胸膛贴上他的后背，在耳边低声说道。他的右手中指抵在Thomas的后穴转着圈揉搓，相同的方向和力度让括约肌逐渐放松。

Dylan的手指毫无预兆刺入时，Thomas才想到凭什么自己是下面那个。

那感觉说不上疼，但是异物侵入让他的后穴感到涩涩地发胀，他可以感受到Dylan的每个指节，甚至是他皮肤的纹路。停顿了一会，Dylan用食指和无名指撑开他的臀肉，中指开始抽插起来。Thomas深深低头试图将脸埋在臂弯里，默默承受着后方的奇异感受。

好像是感觉他已经适应了，Dylan的食指也跟着挤了进来。“唔嗯...”再次被撑大的刺激让Thomas呻吟出声。两根手指在肠腔内转动翻搅着，然后顺着前方滑过去，直直按向Thomas的前列腺。

“啊！等等...Dylan” Thomas原地小小弹跳了一下，但是Dylan没有理睬他的求饶，执着得按压着前列腺。Thomas感到自己的肠腔中不断有前列腺液分泌出来，随着手指的抽插跟肠壁碰撞发出“噗呲噗呲”的水声。Dylan在他耳边轻笑了一声，手指换成了三根进入。

此时的Thomas只能将身体的重量压在Dylan环住他腰部的左臂上，目光涣散地偏着头承受另他不知如何是好的手指。内部的手指突然弯曲起来转了一个弯，指尖刮擦着柔软湿热的内壁。“啊...求你，Dylan，已经够了...”他咬住下唇努力咽下呻吟，低声请求折磨自己的人。

已经硬的发痛的Dylan像是得到了准许，有些迫不及待地把自己的下身抵进Thomas两腿之间，热度灼地Thomas感觉自己要从下腹部开始烧起来了。

Dylan两只手环过身下人的腹部，上半身贴住他精瘦的背部，伸出舌头舔舐着他弓起的背部突出的椎骨，“放松，Thomas。”他空出一只手扶着自己，龟头挤进Thomas的穴口。

唔！”原本正喘息着的Thomas因为巨物的入侵一下子断了呼吸，他使劲咽了一口唾沫，接着倒吸一口气。他已经开始后悔答应Dylan这件事了，他们都没有确定关系，也没有任何措施就这么急急忙忙的开始做爱，而且被强行撑开的感觉实在是太难受了。

覆在他背上的Dylan也绝称不上好受，Thomas拒绝的穴口剧烈收缩，夹得他疼的不行。“Thomas，你得放松一点，没有出血什么的，别紧张。”他皱着眉头安抚对方，手沿着Thomas的腹肌滑上去到达胸膛，讨好地揉捏掐弄着他的乳尖。

Thomas在Dylan卖力的抚摸下眯起眼睛，喉咙里咕哝着发出含含糊糊的呻吟声，注意力也稍微从后穴转开，括约肌稍微放松让两个人都好受了一些。已经无法继续忍耐的Dylan趁着他精神的空当用力向前摆动腰部狠狠撞进去。

“啊！Ah...fuck...”Thomas尖叫出声，指尖死死揪紧床单。这次Dylan没心思等他适应，开始用力前后抽插起来。这下Thomas的呼吸和呻吟声都被打碎了，他哼哼唧唧无力地呻吟着，两只手完全失去了支撑的作用，整个身子随着Dylan的动作前后大幅度摆动，长长的金发甩到脸前挡住他的视线。滚烫的柱身在体内撞击的感受让他逐渐失去对自身的控制力，内壁和前列腺被狠狠刮擦时麻痹的快感从尾椎出升起，电流冲向大脑一瞬间把他炸的眼冒金星。

“哦，天呐，Tommy...”Dylan感觉自己要被湿热的内壁摩擦地融化了，他爽的眼前发白，努力往最深处顶弄着，操得Thomas呻吟声都变了调。他被欲望操纵着慢不下来，任由自己在Thomas体内动作越来越快。

“啊——！”Thomas的声音一下子拔高了，因为Dylan把手身下他的小腹狠狠按下下去，被满胀的刺激使Thomas的眼睛漫出泪水，浑身剧烈颤抖着。他努力抬起自己一只手，随着Dylan的动作快速撸动着自己的下身。

Dylan闭上眼，分身不受控制地越来越快，每次都狠狠地一直撞到根部，仿佛要将Thomas捅穿。而Thomas已经难以发出声音，只能从嗓子里嗯嗯哼唧着，两个人身上都冒出一层薄汗，大腿根和臀部撞击时由于之间体液的存在发出激烈的“啪啪”声。

Dylan最后用力将Thomas拉向自己，用力刺入最深处，后穴剧烈收缩起来，仿佛要将他的分身夹断。Dylan死死抱住他的腰，射在后穴中，微凉的液体让Thomas“唔啊”了一声，也射到了床单上。

两个人都保持着后入的姿势，紧紧贴着身子颤抖着享受着高潮的余韵。然后Dylan向上架起Thomas软成一团的身子，像曾经每天拖他起床一样把他拉起来，接着保持着还在他身体里的状态向后倚在了床头挡板上。他好心的替Thomas调整了一下姿势，让他尽量舒服地躺在自己身上。

此时的Thomas只能半闭着眼，后仰着头，靠在Dylan脖子旁用力喘息着。两人贴合的身体由于出汗的缘故又热又黏腻，但明明有些洁癖的Thomas竟然不觉得讨厌。他享受着被弟弟牢牢箍在臂弯中的安心感。

“哈...哈...呼，Dylan，你怎么不出来？”他察觉到异样，忍不住扭动了一下腰。

“啧，”Dylan因为身上人不老实的动作皱起眉头，接着Thomas清晰感受到埋在身体里的东西重新涨大起来，迅速变得和之前一样灼热坚硬。

“抱歉了，Thomas，毕竟我这是头一回可能没那么容易满足。”Dylan突然凑在他耳边这么说道，随即向上猛的顶了一下，吓得Thomas差点跳起来。

还没来得及说点什么阻止的话语，Dylan便保持坐着的姿势向上一下下颠着腰使劲顶弄。还没恢复体力的Thomas瞬间又被快感摄住，无法控制自己的挫败感让他想逃开，但是腰间的手将自己死命往下压，每次都随着向上顶的动作被迫坐下去，Dylan的分身深入到了他无法想象的位置。Thomas呻吟地不能自己，但还是拼命稳住喘息吐出字句，“等一下，Dy...Dylan，我想看着你...”

听他这么说的Dylan有些疑惑地停下动作。Thomas扶着床垫腿部用力让自己离开Dylan，分身从后部滑出，他感到之前射进入的精液正迫不及待地想从难以关闭的穴口流出。他赶紧加快速度，转了个身面对着Dylan，然后一手扶着他的下身，一手扶着他的胸膛支撑自己，缓缓坐了下去。

“啊...”他向后仰起头，然后摆动细瘦的腰肢自己上下套弄了起来。主动的Thomas是一个禁欲和放荡共存的矛盾体，Dylan看着他仰起脖子露出的下巴线条，看他的肌肤因为欲望激惹地发红，微启的薄唇难以抑制的吐出破碎的呻吟和喘息。没有什么比着更能激起他的欲望，他支起上半身，双手抚摸着对方的胸膛，腰部，嘴唇开始胡乱的啃上Thomas的乳尖，锁骨，脖子。他努力在自己身上人皮肤上留下唾液和咬痕，沉浸在快感中的Thomas只管闭着眼动作也把留下痕迹的问题抛在了脑后。

“老天，Thomas，你他妈实在太棒了！”Dylan皱着眉低声呻吟着，最后还是忍不住推着Thomas的胸膛将已经逐渐失去力气动作的人压进床垫，掰开他的大腿弯下腰死命刺进去。

Thomas的金发碎碎地散了一脸，脸色潮红，侧着脸闭着眼睛承受着撞击，双唇渴望的张开，“吻...吻我，Dyaln”

收到邀请的Dylan立刻低下头去稳住对方的嘴唇，舌头伸进去填满他的小嘴，使劲吸吮地他舌头刺痛起来。他高速摆动腰部，感觉自己就要把Thomas撞散架了。

Thomas忘情地呻吟着，一遍遍吐出自己的名字。

“Dylan...Dylan......”

致命的快感和幸福感让Dylan的脑子发晕，他咬住Thomas的下唇加深着抽送，一边安抚着对方的下身。Thomas痴迷的表情让他感到一种强烈的被需要感，他卖力撞击着肠壁，最终在剧烈的收缩中抓住一丝理智拔了出来，射在Thomas已经被操弄地发红的股间。而Thomas的白浊早已稀稀拉拉散落在腹部。

看着撑在自己上方的Dylan，Thomas用仅存的力气抬手抚上对方有小麦色紧致肌肤的脸颊。这张看了十几年的面容早就脱去了稚嫩，越发凸显出棱角，而那双深色的大眼睛还是从未变过地汪着一片深邃的纯洁。

Thomas的心情突然就摆脱了这个情形下的淫糜变得清新温暖起来。

“关于你想要的回应，Dylan，”他的声音无法抑制的温柔下来，即使他想让自己正经一些，“我想我没什么选择，不是吗？”

然后他抬起头送上了自己的嘴唇。

只不过。

当第二天Thomas扶着劳损的脆弱细腰下楼想给自己弄点吃的的时候，对上了坐在楼下沙发上的Julia注视背叛者的眼神。

“我猜你们忘了家里还有一个我。”她撅着嘴巴委屈地抱怨道，“我一点都不想听到自己的哥哥和弟弟在床上有多么火热。”

Thomas皱着眉无言地看着自家妹妹仿佛一夜间苍老了的脸蛋，开始思考如何才能弥补她/封住她的嘴巴。

END


End file.
